Kaze Nanase
Kaze Nanase (風七瀬, Kaze Nanase lit. meaning Wind of the Seven Star), is a High-Class Mercenary working under the infamous guild known as Sniper Raid and one of its first few members. Before joining the aforementioned guild, he is well-known as Golden Eclipse (黄金の日食, Kogane no Nisshoku) due to him being mostly active at night, taking various stealth missions and Panther (パンサー, Pansā), his code name for times when he's talking to a fellow comrade in the public. Appearance Kaze is a tall, young man often seen wearing his trademark bartender suit and purple sunglasses. He is noted to be a good-looking guy by several of his clients. His most prominent traits are his spiky, medium-long blonde hair and his eyes; which often compliment his outgoing personality. His amber eyes further glow and give off an orange-ish color in the presence of sunlight. Personality Kaze is a very chaotic man. When hanging in the Sniper Raid guild hall, he oftens rant about the small amount of night time jobs to day time jobs, the latter being his least favorite kinds of requests. Although this trait can be annoying to others, Kaze is capable of making acquaintances easily. He refers to his acquaintances as "comrades" instead of "friends", as he believes that is the appropriate word for a mercenary like him. He is also an intelligent, humorous, and incredibly respected by his comrades. Although he often uses foul language and profane when talking to them. Kaze is known as a smoker, he has stated himself that he knew of the health risks, yet he continued on this habit. When in battle, Kaze can be a very competitive person at times, always thriving to win. This competitiveness was proven when one of his recent targets decided to fight back and gave Kaze a beating, at that point Kaze is pretty pissed. History Synopsis Main Storyline= |-| Side Stories= |-| Abilities Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Mental Abilities Magic Magical Prowess Arc of Time Arc of Time (時間のアーク Toki no Āku): A form of Lost Magic that involves the usage of time as a means of combat. When the user first begins using their magic, their entire body enters a new form: a form that can actually reach out beyond the fabric of time through the flow of Eternano that is all around the world. This allows anyone to actually reach out and alter it through any direction in which a certain thing took in the past, be it regrowing a tree that was originally in the spot where it was or having one object multiple into many when it was produce. In some cases, This magic has been seen to have various implications that focus on altering the time of that object only while inputting their own modified form that the person enters when they use the magic. By altering the course of a set action through one's spells, this allows for many different forms of combat related attacks that can often focus on any form of past, present, and future forms. It has been shown that this form of magic is able to affect various inanimate objects and few living objects such as trees, however it has been shown that any kind of attempted aging is only effected by those parts, meaning non-sentient and sentient beings are unaffected by the magic's alterations. It has also been seen that the magic has the power to even alter an entire area's time flow, allowing for a reversal of time, but usings the user's own time line as a source of power, resulting in the user giving up their own age in order to change the course of time even for a few seconds. * (レストア Resutoa): Kaze can restores inorganic items back to the state they were in before they took damage. This spell seems to be controlled through his left eye. Kaze oftens utilize this spell to restore his cigarette back to its untouched form, making it a never ending cigarette. Amplifier Amplifier (アンプリファイア Anpurifaia): A Caster Type of magic that allows its user to boost his/her attributes and strangely their feelings. When the user activates this magic, they first start by focusing it on a specific natural ability of theirs, and then the user charges their magical energy into the area, and increases it by how much they can add to it or how much they would prefer to have. In some cases, the user is capable of increasing their natural strength, becoming much more durable, doubling their own speed or thought process, and in some cases even increase their own emotions at times. However, this magic also has great risks itself, due to the ability of boosting natural abilities; it is limited a single ability at a time and cannot be switched in instants. The ability will not increase a user's own magical energy due to the magic depending on the output before hand, and the user is not able to increase other spell abilities unless they revolve around physical contact. *'Attack Power-Up '(攻撃力アップ Kōgeki Pawā Appu): The user concentrates his magical energy into the desired limb of his body and then by manipulating eternano in a special way so their body doesn't become numb. After sending the energy to the desired limb they concentrate magic on it, hardening it with a golden magical aura, the limb are then strengthened (depending on the user's wish) in at least two times. This action boosts the user's strength to the point that they are shown fully capable of busting through steel with their bare hands. **'Power-Up x2 '(パワーアップ×2 Pawā Appu x2): It boosts the attack power in two times. *'Defense Power-Up '(国防パワーアップ Kokubō Pawā Appu):The user concentrates his magical energy into the desired limb of his body and then by manipulating eternano in a special way so their body doesn't become numb. After sending the energy to their entire body, the user concentrates his magic making a golden magical aura surrounds them and then becomes little shiny. The user becomes resistant to most of normal physical attacks being able to stand right in place even after a powerful punch ;if mastered enough the user's body can be resistant to lots of attacks such as weapons attacks, being able to bust through swords. **'Power-Up x2'(パワーアップ×2 Pawā Appu x2): It boosts the defense power in two times. *'Speed Power-Up '(高速パワーアップ Kōsoku Pawā Appu):The user concentrates his magical energy into the desired limb of his body and then by manipulating eternano in a special way so their body doesn't become numb. The user sends their energy through their body concentrating their magic and making a magical golden aura travels through their body and then disappears. This boosts makes the user very faster ;depending on the times boosted; letting them run even through water for some time as it was a solid surface, upon running a golish aura appears surrounding the user's body. **'Power-Up x2 '(パワーアップ×2 Pawā Appu x2): It boosts the speed power in two times. *'Intelligence Power-Up '(知性パワーアップ Chisei Pawā Appu):The user concentrates his magical energy into the desired limb of his body and then by manipulating eternano in a special way so their body doesn't become numb. The user sends their energy all the way through their head, concentrating as magic as possible making the user's eyes become goldish shiny for a moment before turning back to normal. This boost makes the user very intelligent: in this case, intelligence is referring to the speed at which they interpret information and correctly respond to external situations;if mastered, the user can easily improve their own tactics and make them more spontaneous, while also decoding and solving complex puzzles and the like. **'Power-Up x2 '(パワーアップ×2 Pawā Appu x2): It boosts the intelligence power in two times. *'Hit Power-Up '(パワーアップヒット Hitto Pawā Appu):The user concentrates his magical energy into the desired limb of his body and then by manipulating eternano in a special way so their body doesn't become numb. The user sends their energy through their body and after concentrating their magical power, a powerful golden magical aura surrounds the user's body and then turns out. This boosts the user's hitting ability in which the weakest of the attacks can do some damage depending on the times boosted ;if mastered the user should never miss damage to the enemy. **'Power-Up x2 '(パワーアップ×2 Pawā Appu x2): It boosts the hit power in two times. *'Resistance Power-Up '(抵抗パワーアップ Teikō Pawā Appu):The user concentrates his magical energy into the desired limb of his body and then by manipulating eternano in a special way so their body doesn't become numb. After sending the energy through their body, concentrating magic on it, making a golden magical aura shines around the body and then disappears, the user's body become more resistant to a certain attack depending on the user's choice. By example, the user would choose to increase his Fire Resistance being able to receive less damage from fire attacks ;if mastered the user can still be alive if he receives a lava attack. **'Power-Up x2 '(パワーアップ×2 Pawā Appu x2): It boosts the resistance power in two times. Wind Magic Wind Magic (風魔法 Kaze Mahō): A Caster Type Magic and a variation of Air Magic. This variation of Air Magic enables its users to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around them at their will. Wind Magic grants them high offensive power, allowing them to assault enemies in different ways: the most prominent aspect of such Magic lies in the ability to give the wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving air blades which are employed at mid-to-long range; they can also generate powerful gusts of wind to inflict blunt damage upon enemies and send them flying away, and even form hurricanes of various scales, which, in addition to their rotational power, seem to retain his wind's signature sharpness. Many of this Magic's spells seem to require special gestures which are performed with one or both hands, depending on the attack's power and magnitude. However, users also seems capable of producing minor, yet accurate, blasts without the need of moving their hands. Users can also employ the wind on themselves, using it to levitate and traverse over long distances, as well as to cover themselves in an armor of wind, boosting both their offense and defense. *'Flight': Through the use of Wind Magic, Kaze is capable of lifting himself high up in the air, in order to move around freely, evade attacks and cross long distances in short times. Touch Sensory Magic Touch Sensory Magic (せっしょく ちかくしんけい まほう Sesshoku Chikakushinkei Maho): A magic that supercharges your sense of touch. The power of this magic is so powerful that it is capable of feeling even air currents moving around them. This allows a person to react quickly if, for example, their skin was touched by someone. Their neuron's record messages so quickly and powerfully when supercharged that they are capable of doing this. This also makes the brain respond back to the body at faster speeds. Relationships Sniper Raid Sin Shirokage: Others Quotes Quotes by Kaze Quotes to Kaze Trivia *Kaze is based off of Shizuo Heiwajima of the Durarara!! series. *Kaze's battle theme is Escape the Fate - One For The Money. Category:Under Construction Category:Sniper Raid Category:Mercenary